World of Yu-Gi-Oh (Last Rewrite promise)
by Pfingston
Summary: Follow Abby as she tells you her adventures while being in the World of Yu-Gi-Oh. Yami/ OC
1. Disclaimer & Author's note

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

All of the Yu-Gi-Oh character's anime and Manga wise belong to it's creator. The only thing I own are my characters, the plot, and the setting this story is 100 % fanfiction, in my head. This story is going for some episodes of season 0 the Japanese version, some Manga version chapter's, and of course the English version. I won't use all of the episodes or chapters mostly my favorite ones. So, with that being said enjoy :)

I promise this is the last time I rewrite this I thought the story could do better plus, its hard to find out how to edit a chapter without the story being deleted if anyone could help with that I'd appreciate it. Again I'm sorry please don't hate me I'll have the 1st chapter up soon.


	2. Main characters season 0

**_A/N: Here are the character's sorry is they aren't very good. I would put up pics but, I really don't know how to do that. Don't forget to review_**

* * *

Name: Abby Smith

Age: 18

Looks: Long red hair with blond highlights making it a pretty Orange-ish red, an average figure, with hazel blue eyes.

Likes: Anime mostly Yu-Gi-Oh, writing, and reading.

Personality: A tomboy, shy but adventurerous, sweet unless you get her mad.

* * *

Name: Yugi Mouto

Age:16

Looks: His hair is purple, with blond bangs, it is also star shaped. He also has gentle violent purple eyes.

Personality: Shy, sweet, adorable, a loyal friend.

Likes: Games, working on his milliuim puzzle that his grandpa gave him

* * *

Name: Yami Yugi A.K.A. Atem

Age:5000

Looks: Almost like Yugi only his yellow bangs go all the way through his hair, and his violent purple eyes are a tad darker

Personality: Mysterious but brave, protective of his friends but otherwise friendly and wise.

* * *

Name: Tea Gardner

Age:16 (I think)

Looks: Short brown hair, blue eyes

Personality: Protective over her friends, a little stubborn, but otherwise a good friends.

* * *

Name: Joey Wheeler

Age:17

Looks: Short blond hair, blue eyes

Personality: Hard headed, can be stubborn, funny but can also be serious when need be

* * *

Name: Tristan Taylor

Age:17

Looks: Short brown hair in a Mohawk, matching brown eyes.

Personality: Same as Joey but also silly mostly when it comes to Miho, is loyal to his friends.

* * *

Name: Miho Nosaka

Age: 16

Looks: Long blue hair that's usually in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon in her hair.

Personality: cheerful and flirty, though she can also be a stubborn and resilient girl who none the less cares deeply for her friends safety.

* * *

Name: Simon Mouto

Age: Rather not say

Looks: short gray hair, and violent eyes.

Personality: Wise, kind, and funny.


	3. Chapter 1

I have been a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh almost from the very beginning since it aired in 2000 then again maybe it was when I first discovered the Manga at the library I'm not sure really. Anyways, ever since I first watched it I have always felt a deeper connection with the show as weird and as fan girl-ish it sounds mostly with Atem A.K.A. Yanking entirely sure how though I just do I guess.

Little did I know that I did have a connection with my two favourite characters of the show Atem and Bakura, a deeper connection then I ever thought I had, I also learned things about myself that I didn't know let alone remember. It all started one warm, sunny morning with just a simple favour, and looking back it was the best favor I have ever done and will always be great full for.

{ Story Start/ Our World}

I whipped the sweat off my forehead as I made it from out of the cooled air condition building and into the heated son, it felt like a desert without the sand * Stupid heat wave.* I thought annoyed. I roughed it out a bit longer as I made my way across the street to a restaurant where one of my best friends works as a waitress. Her name is Trina we have known each other since the age of 8 due to a play date our mom's set up.

Trina has a slightly slim figure, with light tanned skin, matching curly hair, and brown eyes;she has a husband and kids now who, I sometimes baby sit if the parents are working late they look up to me like a third aunt in a way I was shocked and touched when they started calling me auntie not that I had a problem with that.

When I got into the building I was greeted by little Ashia who, ran to me arms open wide then, I was greeted by Trina who also have me a hug. After I ordered my fruit salad, with some water Trina asked me " Abby do you think you can do me a favor?" She asked. I looked at her unable to talk because of having food in my mouth " Could you chaperone Asia's field trip next week?" Where you going Asia?" I asked. " To the museum we're going to see the mystery mummy." She said excited.

" I'd go but I have a doctor's appointment I can't miss and Jeff ( her husband) has to work." Trina asked. I gave Trina a knowing look, she gave me the same look putting her hand on her stomach " When is it?" I asked. " Wednesday." Ok I'll do it I have nothing that day." Yea." Asia said hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back I have been so busy in between school, job searching, and my volunteer job at the library I barely had time to see anyone other than my family anyway.

{ A week later}

·My mom dropped me off just in time for the bus to arrive " Bye mom." I said.' Bye Abby remember to call me when your ready." She said. ' I will. " I said. With that she drove off leaving us alone to start the tour.

{ A bit later}

" And here we are in our newest exhibit we call it the mystery queen exhibit." The tour guide said. We all awed " Scientists discovered a mystery tomb in Egypt with everything in tacked." How do they know it was a she?" A student asked. " Mostly from the shape of the body." She explained. I looked at the mummy, sure enough the body was curved, you could also see the breasts of course that was an obvious clue but, what got me the most was the necklace around her neck.

The necklace was aged of course all dusty and rusty but, I could tell it was dark blue my favorite color, it also had silver trimmings, you could also see the eye of horus, the same eye symbol on all of the Millennium items in Yu-Gi -Oh * Probably just a coincidence* I thought. I turned around to leave hearing that it was time for lunch, what I failed to notice at the time was that the mummy queens necklace had suddenly started to glow.

{ That night}

" I wonder where this freak storm came from I don't remember a storm in the forecast today." I mumbled. " I wouldn't worry about it girl this isn't the first freak storm we've had." Trina said. Trina had invited me to stay the night mostly because of the freak storm that showed up right as we were leaving the museum I took in on her offer mom dropped my stuff off before it got to bad.

I couldn't explain it but I had a weird feeling about this storm it's funny how it suddenly appeared with no warning usually the temperature goes down, or you see grey clouds in the distance but this one just appeared so suddenly it even had meteorologists baffled. * She's right it's nothing.* I thought trying to convince myself. And in all honesty it wasn't working after a couple of hours I decided to go to bed so, I went into one of the guest rooms and went to sleep.

{Two hours later}

* BOOM!* went the thunder loudly so loud, that it brought me out of my deep sleep and caused me to jump out of my skin. I held my chest feeling the beat of my scared heart suddenly, the lightning clashed and the power went out * Great.* I thought. I went into my backpack and got out a head band flash flight it's a good thing mom believes in not being to prepared.

I put on my robe then crunches and headed out in the hall it seems I wasn't the only one who had that idea, Asia, Trina, and Jeff were all in the living room with flashlights in their hands. " Abby I was just going to check on you, you all right?" Trina asked hugging me. " Fine the loud thunder scared me more then anything." I said. " Yea me to." She said. ' We probably just lost power because of the storm I'll go…" Jeff paused as the TV turned on by itself " How can the TV be on if the powers out?" Trina asked. I got a creepy feeling.

We screamed as the TV's sound blasted through the speakers, our eyes went wide as we saw Yu-Gi-Oh season 0 come on the theme song was playing. Jeff looked at me and scoffed thinking I was somehow involved " Abby if you where going to play that DVD you could have waited until morning." First of all Jeff I would never play it this early in the morning, second I did not bring a DVD with me and third I don't even own this season." I said to him angry that he could think that.

Trina was about to say something but didn't get a chance to say it because a woman suddenly appeared on the screen. The woman looked around my age 22 maybe older her skin was light tanned, she had light eyes green she wore the same necklace the mummy was wearing at the museum. *Please save him.* She said. I went closer to the TV seeing the sadness in her eyes. I was about to speak when she suddenly grabbed me that's right she actually grabbed me from inside the TV.

I was totally freaked I tried to get her out of my grasp but she wouldn't budge " LET GO OF ME!" I screamed. Trina and Asia saw what was happening and tried to help Jeff just stood there shocked. I only screamed louder as she started to pull me in " HEY!" Jeff screamed. All three of them pulled at this point I had scared tears in my eyes, first I was halfway in then all the way in. The woman's arm as well as her disappeared I turned around to see them reaching out for the TV, crying, and holding my house shoes in Trina' s hands. I could tell by reading their lips they were screaming my name.

{ Trina' s P.O.V}

I looked in horror as I saw Abby get sucked into the TV literally. Part of me wanted to believe that this was just a nightmare and that I would wake up but, this felt to real to be a dream. I picked up her house shoes that had fallen off and watched her fade away, the TV suddenly turned off, the power however came back on and the storm that had been going on all night suddenly stopped.

" ABBY, ABBY!" I screamed. I was only greeted by the glass or whatever the screen is made out of. " What the neck just happened?" Jeff asked. I didn't answer because I didn't know how to answer I don't know what's happening but one things for sure this is going to be one neck of a story to tell Sue. Just then the phone rings looks like I'll have to tell her sooner than I thought next stop crazy town.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I let out a small moan as I started to slowly wake up, I could hear the morning birds chirping. I suddenly shot up remembering what had happened. As much as I wanted to denie It and thinking it was just a dream but, I wasn't that type of person something deep down told me this was real, all to real. " Grandpa she's awake!" A soft but still loud enough voice said. I looked and saw adorable little Yugi he wore his school uniform a light blue jacket and pants I guessed I was in season 0 because of the millennium puzzle not around his neck, He had light violet eyes and a star shaped hairdue with blond bangs.

Yugi moved out of the way as his grandpa came in he was a tad short with Gray hair and violet purple eyes; he also wore a blue bandana on his head and Gray overalls. " Hello there nice to see your awake." He said. " Where am I and how did I get here?" I asked him. " Your in our home/game shop my grandson found you as for What happened I'm afraid only you can answer that." Grandpa Mouto said. " Honestly I have no idea one minute I was with my friends, the next I was here." I explained. Yugi and grandpa looked at each other worried " What about family?" Yugi asked. I nodded my head no, I knew where my family was NOT HERE! and I couldn't tell them I was from another world at least not yet they would probably think I was a nutcase and send me to a institute somewhere, best to wait until later when they feel more comfortable around me.

' Grandpa she must be homeless." Yugi whispered to his Grandpa. " The poor thing we can't leave her in the streets in her condition." Grandpa said. It was then I noticed my crunches in the corner they must have come with me when I got sucked in the TV I laughed a bit at their irony when I was a girl I watched so much TV that mom always said I would get sucked in, I knew She was messing with me at the time but, It seemed true I literally got sucked into the TV.

" We've decided that It would be all right for you to stay with us until we find your home." Grandpa said, with a friendly smile. " Thanks Mr." I said. " Simon Mouto but please call me grandpa and it's no trouble I can't leave a helpless girl on the streets can I." He said. " My names Yugi what's yours?" Yugi asked. " My names Abigail Smith but everyone calls me Abby, it's a pleasure to meet you Yugi." I said shaking his small hand. " Hello Abby welcome to your new home I hope we become friends." He said. " I hope so to YugI" I said. So, this is now my new temporary home on the bright side I'd have one hell of a story to tell when I get home that's is if I go home.

{ Our World}

" See I told you I wasn't crazy!" Trina exclaimed. The whole room was quiet with shock as they watched the video they found on YouTube seeing hwe sitting on a bed talking to Yugi Mouto " Wow." Carl said amazed. Sue just continued to look at the screen in shock She wanted to ignore It but She couldn't that was her daughter and She knew that Trina wouldn't or was lying. The silence was stopped when everyone heard laughing coming from Carl.

" THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Andy shouted. " HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING WHEN SHE'S IN TROUBLE!" Oh calm down She doesn't look like she's in trouble." He said. " Well Yea but…" Remember this is Abby we're talking about." Carl said. " He's right." Sue said. " This is the girl who watches the show all the time and reads the books she knows what's going to happen before It happens." So why are you so calm?" Jeff asked. " Oh no I'm scared but, I know She can take care of herself plus we did say that one day she could get to much in the show and It happened." Sue said chucking.

Soon everyone joined in realizing she was right, She knew that series like the back of her hand if anything she would give them a run for their money. " So What do we do?" Carl asked. " I guess all we can do is wait, watch, and hope She finds her way home." Sue said. Deep down She didn't know if Abby would or ever come home but, She hopes She Will.

Sue also couldn't shake the feeling that this was planned somehow she didn't know how She knew but She did and who knows maybe this would do her some Good somehow. Sue looked at the screen where Abby was all alone in her room deep in thought. " Please come home soon and be safe." Sue thought worried. Feeling the tension in the room you could tell everyone else was thinking the exact same thing. What the heck is going on!


	5. Chapter 3

{A few weeks later}

Just when I think I'm done high school It drags me back in and this uniform horrible It was bright Orange, with a short blue skirt but the one thing I didn't get was the annoying Robbin like thing in the middle of the shirt I mean what's the point of that? Today, I join Yugi at Domino high and because I didn't tell them where I was from grandpa signed Me up where at home I all ready graduated.

*Oh Well at least I'll be able to watch over Yugi* I thought. " Abby ready to go?" Yugi asked. My seatbelt went on with a click " Yep let's go." I said. I followed Yugi outside Grandpa had giving me the room close to the shop part of the store so, I wouldn't have to worry about the stairs you think I would have noticed that in the series Oh Well.

{ Later}

My stomach growled as I wheeled myself down the hallway to meet Yugi for lunch today, hadn't been so bad other than the consistent introducing myself. I got close to the classroom to hear a familiar Brooklyn accent " What's you got there squirt?" He asked. " Hey give that back!" Yugi screamed. I rolled my eyes I hated bullies It took most of the will power to not wheel in there and run over his foot or hit him with my crunches it sounds like It wouldn't do much but trust me it works in some ways.

Tea came in before I could and snatched the box that the puzzle was in from Joey " TEA!" They screamed scared. I wheeled in at that moment just as she was giving her bullies speech I parked next to Yugi and got out my lunch Tea handed Yugi back the box. " So, Yugi what's in here?" She asked. He took out the puzzle peices and showed her while explaining about where the puzzle came from. To be honest I zoned out seeing as I've seen It a hundered times.

{After school}

Yugi and I were on our way home from school when we ran into Ushio the hall monitor of the school or as I like to call him the user. I rolled my eyes as He offered to be our bodyguard to protect us from bullies meaning Joey and Tristan " No thanks I don't accept help from jerks and users." I said giving him a glare. Yugi smiled shyly and we both walked away.

{ Later}

I sat on Yugi's bed watching him trying to put the puzzle together again, he was starting to fall asleep " Come on Yugi time for bed." I said. He didn't argue as he walked like a zombie as he climbed in his bed, I covered him up " Goodnight Yugi." I whispered. He was all ready fast asleep, I was making my way out of the room when the half finished puzzle started glowing as if trying to get my attention.

I walked towards it " Hey Yami I'm Abby I know we just meet but I have to tell you something" I said. Despite the fact I was feeling silly for talking to it, I felt a presents beside me I knew it was him so, I continued "I'm not really from here, I'm from a different world and I know what Ushio is going to do as well as what's going to happen in the future so, Please protect Yugi, Please." I said. A tear went down my cheek, I gasped as I felt a cold spot on my cheek, It felt like a finger. * I Promise* A man's voice said. I smiled knowing It was Yami I let out a yawn and headed to bed

{The next day}

Things felt tense the next morning when we got to school I knew it was Ushio something also told me to be on the lookout for him. The feeling wouldn't really go away no matter how peaceful the day went, unfortunately I was right as I was walking to the gate where I usually meet Yugi, He suddenly grabbed me covering my mouth. " No one defies me" He said and started beating me then Tristan and Joey.

{ Yugi's P.O.V.}

" Yugi a Word" Ushio said. I followed him to the alley " What did you want Me to see Ushio?" I asked. "Take a look." He said stopping. I gasped in horror and surprise as I saw Joey, Tristan, and Abby all beaten up and bruised.

"I-it hurts." Joey mumbled. "Joey, Tristan, Abby" I ran towards them but, Ushio stopped me and started hurting them more Abby let out a painful scream as he kicked her in the ribs She doubled over in pain " Stop leave them alone!" I said getting in front of them. Ushio laughed " Your one unusual case Yugi, protecting your bullies." They weren't picking on me they were helping me become a man" I said.

Ushio laughed again " By the way Yugi it's time for you to pay up your bodyguard fee, 2,000 dollar's" He said. " 2,000 DOLLARS!" I screamed. " Yes, and you better bring It by tomorrow or else." He said walking away. I just looked at everyone's knocked out forms feeling guilty wondering What to do.


	6. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

_**{Abby's P.O.V.}**_

I laid down in my bed battered and bruised, I had some bruises and broken ribs due to being kicked by Ushio's big and hard shoe, He didn't like that I stuck up to him and wanted to teach me some respect. I was in so much pain that I blacked out but, not before hearing about the fee Ushio said Yugi owned him. * **Yami, Please be careful.* **I thought falling asleep.

{**_Yugi's P.O.V.}_**

" 2,000 dollars what am I going to do I can't affords that much money." I said to myself. I was so into My thoughts that I didn't notice that I was having an easier time with the puzzle then usual let alone working on it " How can I be working on the puzzle at a time like this? But, it does make me feel better." Before I knew it one peice fit, then another, and another " I did It, I did It only one more left and I'm done." I said. I reached in to the box to get It but, it was gone " No." I said.

{**_Abbys P.O.V.}_**

I nearly jumped out of My skin as I heard loud banging coming from Yugi's room, despite the surprised awakening I felt better not completely better but better. I got out of bed and onto my crunches ignoring the pain in my ribs. I got to his room finding It a mess, things everywhere " Yugi are you ok" I asked. "No." He said tears running down his face. I looked at him sadly, Sat on his bed, and patted beside me.

Yugi didn't waste No time as He came crying his head on my chest "I lost a piece of the puzzle, I can't find It anywhere now I'll never get my wish." He mumbled in my chest. My sister instincts as I call them had taken over as I tried to comfort him "Now, now don't believe that do you?" Grandpa asked. "Yugi you put your heart and soul into this puzzle you can't just give up now you have to believe." He said then pulled out the missing peice. Yugi cried again this time tears of joy he gave grandpa a bear hug * Way to go Joey* I thought.

{_**Dream/Vision}**_

*** Wasn't I in bed?"** I thought. It looked like I was somewhere I just don't know where " What are you doing here?" Yami asked. He was sitting on what looked like a block of concert, his arms were across his chest " I thought you where asleep" He said walking towards me ' I am." I said. Yami looked at me confused He could tell I wasn't lying not that I would. " How can you be there and here?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to answer. We saw in the distance a figure we knew It was Ushio. (A/N: Imagine It like an out of body experience if you can)

I prayed that he couldn't see me not that I was scared of the man I just didn't want him to see me so, he could use me against Yami if he was the type of guy who does that? I don't see why he wouldn't being as greedy as he is. Much to our relief he couldn't see me instead he went through me like I was a ghost well I guess technically I am right? I rubbed my arms while floating next to Yami on the concrete block.

**"Oh gross I could see his insides for a minute."** I thought grossed out. Yami chuckled, I just gave him a glare and hit him on the shoulder playfully it went unnoticed to Ushio then, Yami turned serious " Hello Ushio." He said. " Ha, ha so did you bring the money?" He asked. Yami just help up the envelope that had the money inside "Well hand It over." Ushio demanded. " How boring just handing It over" Yami said. " What?" Ushio asked. " Let's play a game whoever wins gets the money." Yami explained. " I have never lost a game I accept." Ushio said. *** We'll see about that jerk*** I thought.

{_** The next morning**_}

As expected Yami had won the shadow game and the money why you would want to keep money that have a huge knife hole in them I have no idea? I was able to stay with Yami until my body decided to wake up mostly we just talked. When, they went to school this morning students found him in a pail of leaves mixed with garbage tossing them around, calling them money he was sent to the hospital to get help.

Yugi was grinning from ear to ear as he held the finished puzzle in his hands " Abby, Yugi." Joey said. " Good morning Joey how are you?" Yugi asked. ' Fine you know Yugi I have a treasure to wanna see?" He asked. Yugi nodded yes " Well you can't it's something you can't see." He said. Yugi mumbled to himself trying to figure it out " It's friendship Yugi." Joey said. Yugi smiled again and with tears in his eyes agreed.

"Well class is about to start let's get going." Joey said uncomfortable. What Joey didn't realise _(or did he)_ was that his shoe had fallen off as he was running Yugi, picked It up and shouted while running after him was " JOEY YOU DROPPED YOUR SHOE JOEY!" I just chucked and followed behind them.


	7. Sorry

Authors note: Hey guys sorry this isn't a chapter I just wanted to clear some things up. I'm sure your wondering what is taking me so long to update? Two words writers block and I am so sorry I have been so busy with work, life, and my other stories that I really haven't been able to update again I am so sorry and hope you can forgive me plus everyone here has been getting on me about being on my tablet to much, whatever.

So, until I get inspiration and have time please enjoy my other stories again I am so sorry and hope you can forgive me. Thank you.


End file.
